lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
Availability of Side Quests
Side Quests As you progress through the game, you unlock a series of optional sidequests. To find and trigger them, explore town areas (especially pubs) and talk to highlighted townsfolk you meet. Some will ask favors of Rush. Each favor is a side quest and usually requires the completion of one or more tasks. Complete these tasks to earn rewards. The tasks listed here may appear one event earlier or later, being as how the Walkthrough is broken down. Good luck and keep in mind the missable quests! The Story Begins... Interlude: Athlum Intruders in Dillmoor On Your Own *A Day's Beginning *Mr. Diggs *Baulson (Quest) The Battle in Blackdale Through the Chasm Wagram and the Fiery Idol *Athlum's Witch ** Unavailable after The Aqueducts ** *Celapaleis's Witch ** Unavailable after The Aqueducts ** Congress in Elysion *Elysion's Witch ** Unavailable after The Aqueducts ** *The Secret Letter *The Dreaming Rose ** Closes if the Liafort is collected before completing ** *The Trade Route *For Love the Bell Tolls *The Silent Soul *The Hero *The War of a Thousand Years *Bravery and Loyalty ** Unavailable after the Nest of Eagles appears on the map ** *The Ancient War ** Unavailable after The Aqueducts ** *Amnesia *Into the Abyss ** Unavailable after The Aqueducts ** *The Fiery Revolt ** Unavailable after The Aqueducts ** *The Silver Falcons: Part One *When the Rose Blooms (after returning from the Sacred Lands) A Date with Emma The Meeting in Nagapur *Nagapur's Witch ** Unavailable after The Aqueducts ** *Ghor's Witch *Frustrations ** Unavailable after The Aqueducts ** *Goodbye, Sweet Love *After a Day's Work... ** Unavailable after The Aqueducts ** *The Wanderer ** Unavailable after The Aqueducts ** *Blooming Flower, Singing Bird ** Unavailable after The Aqueducts ** *A Single Soul *A Voice from the Past ** Unavailable after The Aqueducts ** *The Rainbow Bond *The Losing Game ** Unavailable after The Aqueducts ** *The Broken Seal ** see Roberto vs Ophelia, Unavailable after The Aqueducts ** *Slumber of the Lost Fragment ** Unavailable after The Aqueducts ** *The Standoff Stop the War - The Battle at the Nest of Eagles *The Disappearing Knights ** see Roberto vs Ophelia, unavailable after The Aqueducts ** *Emotions *The Cosmos Maiden *Wisdom's Echo *Darien (Quest) Time to Save Irina The meat of this quest takes place inside The Aqueducts. You can exit it until near the end, but once you engage the first series of fights (Harpylia), all the "Unavailable after The Aqueducts" quests will be gone. *The Reviving Legend ** see Roberto vs Ophelia, unavailable after The Aqueducts ** *At Hatred's End ** see Roberto vs Ophelia, unavailable after The Aqueducts ** *The Silver Falcons: Part Two Welcome to the Second Disk *The Successor *Infestation! *The Slave Traders *Love Will Rise Again *The Desert's Legend *The Assistant After Fornstrand *The Fated One *Kosmosfest *The Silver Falcons: Part Three *Kate and Rhagoh ** Will close if Flâchonelle is collected before completion ** The Missing Leaders *The Tablet of Marshall The Six Bases *Seeker of the Ancient Path *UFO!? Catch the Runaway *The Ladies of Bloody Alice *The Gates of Deceit and Sword of the Dead ** Must have talked to the Duke of Ghor after completing 1/3/5 Base battles. Will not be available if the Transporter in Undelwalt is used before starting the quest ** *Hearts ** It will not be available if you have returned to Darken Forest and collected the Dead Heart Remnant ** *The Fallen ** Must be done before entering Undelwalt ** Meet the God Emperor *Undelwalt's Witch *Balterossa's Witch *Royotia's Witch *Melphina's Witch *Baaluk's Witch *The Distant Promise *The Villain and the Sightless Girl *History's Boundary ** Bubble may be black in Nagapur forever so go to Undelwalt after third red bubble and see if Glenys appears there ** *Things Unchangeable ** Only appears if all other quests have been done. Does not require At Hatred's End on the PC** Find an Ark The Final Fight Category:Game Play